Something Sweeter
by SomethingSweeterThanPain
Summary: It seems that Thor taking Loki back to Asgard was just what the God of Mischief wanted. 2 years later, Loki returns to Midgard somewhat triumphant in taking Asgard as his own and detaining Thor. The God has also become stronger as The Avengers have feared. Fortunately, SHEILD has captured Loki. But he might need to face a bigger threat to gods. A demon. LokixOc, BlackEye
1. Chapter 1

"Give it up. You're captured."

Captured. _Captured. _This was perfect. Everything was going according to plan. If he didn't have a huge metal strap strapped around his mouth, he would have physically smirked, but mentally would have to do for now.

"I'm surprised he came back to earth after what happened last time. Where should we take him?"

_Oh dear, ignorant Clint Barton, if only you knew what I knew, then perhaps you wouldn't be so surprised at all._

"I agree, Agent Barton. I believe we should take him back to the S.H.E.I.L.D. base. He can be monitored and questioned there." Nick Fury mused.

Natasha walked up beside him, "Remember, that's what we did last time he came to Earth. How do you know that things may be different this time?"

_Simple, my dear. Things will not be so different. The small crack in the mirror of trust among the Avengers certainly has grown slightly larger since I was last on Midga-_

"Because, Natasha, we have someone new to give us proper aid with Loki here." Nick smirked.

"Avengers, as you may know Loki has returned to earth."

Nick Fury stood facing away from the Avengers, except Thor.

Fury sighed, "It seems even Thor couldn't hold him back from Asgard."

Everyone looked at each other with concerned looks.

"When Loki was brought back to Asgard two years ago, he tried to take it over. And he unfortunately succeeded. It was not until recently that I received information from Asgard about this."

Steve jumped into the conversation, "So, what is he doing here if he is supposed to be back on Asgard? Thor is strong, we've all seen it, shouldn't have he overruled Loki?"

"Yes, but, what if Thor was detained when Loki took over?" Agent Romanoff cut in.

Fury paused, deep in thought, when Tony spoke up, "How could that be possible? Steve is right, Thor is strong, a demi-god." He looked at Bruce, who was pacing back and forth, for support.

"But Loki is a god. And, he has never failed to let us know that. Being a god is perhaps stronger than a demi-god." Bruce muttered.

Nick leaned on a table with a serious look on his face, "Then we possibly need a stronger threat to scare, let's say, the god. We need a demon." Nick gave a hard look at Natasha and Clint. "And I know you two know who I am talking about."

Natasha made an angry stride to Fury, "We cannot risk her. She is too young. And Loki will use her for his own evil scheme-"

"Natasha, she may be able to help us," Clint said cutting her off.

Tony held up his hands, "I'm sorry, but who are we talking about here? Someone please, enlighten me."

"She's the demon that Fury wants us to use to tame Loki." Clint said in monotone.

"Agent Romanoff, I expect your co-operation on this. You and Agent Barton helped train her."

"Which is exactly why I know she is not ready to fight Loki!" Natasha hissed.

"I never said she'd fight him, Romanoff." Nick said, "She is going to help whether you like it or not. End of discussion."

"Again, I'm completely lost, as I'm sure many of us are." Tony gestured to Steve, himself, and Bruce.

Natasha let out a heavy sigh, "Follow me, I'll explain everything on the way to meet Persephone."

[A/N: Small chapter I know, let me know how you like it before I add more please.]


	2. Chapter 2

_Sister._

What is it brother.

_Sister, someone is here. Someone from one of the worlds that the Yggdrasill unifies. _

…What do you mean? The Nine Realms? This cannot be!

_Do not be raged, sister. This wanderer could be our key to go home._

Where is home? You are not welcome on Vanaheimr just as much as I am not welcome back Muspelheim.

_We will continue this discussion later, my dear Persephone. Someone is close to your cell._

With those last words, Persephone's brothers deep voice vanished from her inner thoughts. The small girl stepped forward towards the thick glass and glanced around. She did not see anyone around nor did she hear anyone. Persephone sighed, Castiel was a full demon while she was only half. It was natural that his instincts were sharper than hers.

Persephone stepped back and caught a look at her reflection. Not much of her appearance had changed in the years she had been in Sheild. Her waist long, platinum blonde hair still shimmered in the light. Her heterochromia iridis, with one iris orange and one red, still pierced through the soul of any mortal they looked upon. Black leather trousers with a matching tank top and a faux fur vest with maroon edging helped complete her look along with a leather belt and black pumps.

She ran her hands down her sides and gave a confident smirk of approval just when she heard a lock click, and a large metallic door open. Persephone took a few steps back and popped her hip out with sass. Looks like her brother had been right. Visitors were coming.

Though, her sassy attitude dropped when Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, her mentors, sauntered through the door… followed by three other men that Persephone had no knowledge of. Her sass instantly returned.

"Good morning, Natasha, Clint. What brings you here?" Persephone said.

Said assassins stood in front of the other three Avengers, "We're here to introduce you to our cohorts." Natasha said with a small smile. But her eyes betrayed her giving away the fact that there was other news to share by not meeting the demi-demon eye to eye.

"Is that all, Natasha? Just to be introduced?"

No answer.

The demi-demon turned to Clint, "What other news is there that has Natasha unable to speak?"

Clint sighed and began to speak but was interrupted by Tony who walked straight up to the glass wall, "What has our red haired vixen tongue tied is the fact that there is a Frost Giant Norse God son-of-a-bitch in our hands here that we have no idea how to deal with him because he might have grown stronger and apparently you can help with that. Which reminds me, who and what are you cause you are clearly not human."

_See what I told you sister? A god! A Frost giant! Do you know what this means? We can go home!_

Persephone shook off her brothers voice and stepped up close to the glass , "My name is Persephone Bane. My mother was a human from Midgard that was captured by my father, a demon from Muspelheim. He raped her and I was that result, a demi-demon. Now that you know me, it Is only fair that I know you."

"So, you yourself are from one of the Nine Realms like our prisoner? Oh, and I'm Bruce Banner, I wouldn't get me angry if I were you." Bruce chimed in.

"Yes, I suppose I am, Mr. Banner. It is nice to meet you and for whatever reason I should not get you angry, I will try my best."

Tony spread his arms wide and smirked, "My name is Tony Stark and I am the god of Earth."

Steve rolled his eyes, "He is not. He made an artificial suit that can fly and everyone apparently loves him. He's full of himself, Perspehone. By the way, my name is Steve Rogers or Captain America if you would like to call me that."

The demi-demon gave an awkward smile, "Alright, Captain America."

_Careful, sister. These men are dangerous. Be cautious around them._

"Natasha, is Persephone the only one of her kind down here?" Bruce asked.

She shook her head, "No she has a brother who is a demon of 2 worlds…? Is that right Persephone? We keep him locked up tight."

"Yes, it is true. I have an older brother named Castiel. He, of course is a full demon. Our father travelled to Vanaheimr-

_Do not speak of me, sister. I wish to be a secret._

Brother. I'm sorry. I'm going to have to.

"Persephone? Are you alright?" Bruce asked with a curious look.

"I'm fine. But anyways, my brother is the love-child of a demon from Vanaheimr and our father. Because of this, he has… mind powers, incredible knowledge. He can talk to someone, anyone he likes with his mind… which is exactly why I paused. He was talking to me."

"What was he saying?" Bruce pressed.

"None of your business, Mr. Banner!" Persephone snapped.

He flinched and backed away.

She rubbed her temples, "Sorry, Mr. Banner. On a different note, do I get to see this captive of yours? I wish to speak to him."

Clint pressed buttons on the side of the glass wall which opened. Persephone stepped out and breathed heavily. It was good to be on the outside again.

"He's right this way. We put him in the maximum security room this time."

_This time? So he has been to Midgard before. See what information you can get from him, Persephone._

You do not call me sister?

_I am not pleased with you at the moment, so no. You are not sister to me at the present time._


End file.
